watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create/Comments Archive 1
Dustpelt Everyone forgot about poor old Dustpelt! I'm going to work on him. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 02:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Confusing Listing Can someone plz add 'Brokenstar (W)' to the Reservation Chart? I don't know how to add it properly below the other reservated Chararts. I'll take care of my accidentilly underlined name on the members board. Thanks. :)-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Can I join please? Lilyheart24 01:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Sure you may. Welcome. :) ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Join, maybe? Ah, something else I can contribute to. Join-eth? You get brownies~ xD 17:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You can join. Where's my brownie? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) -hands brownie- Thankies~ Lone Wo 19:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join? Do you have to be a member of the wiki to join? Hi. I can't join you unless you are a logged off user. Do you have an account here? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No.But I dont mind if I cant join.I just wanted to know if i could. Join? Hi, Can I join? Thank you. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 08:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Please? Does anyone actually check this page? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll add you in. Sorry I haven't checked in a while. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 05:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Question How many Chararts are we allowed to put up for approval/reserve at a time? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 18:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yatz says she doesn't care as long as we work on them. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 20:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed I have noticed that hardly anyone is working on Chararts. What is happening? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 17:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, a few unnamed parties on IRC say that WTW is a rip-off of WWiki. So, we are switching the goal of this wiki to all role-play characters. (Trust me, I'd like to give those parties a piece of my mind. :P). But, we still put role-play images through PCA. Cheetahstar 00:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't have to do what they say. Wildbreath 01:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I understand that. But, those parties acted like they were going to acuse us of stealing information from WWiki. Cheetahstar 14:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's fine then. I just wanted to know what was hppening. Thanks! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) To-be blank? I know there is a to-be blank already, but nobody's actually used as a to-be. Only ﻿softpaws. So could this be a to-be blank? Wildbreath 03:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Eh... on WWiki, to-bes and softpaws are the same thing. Think about it. The softpaw for Fallen Leaves is the same as the to-be for Splash When Fish Leaps. Get it? ''Cheetz''I'm a spring cheetah! 13:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but thats their way. maybe we could change it up a little? Wildbreath 15:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we need to. Besides, Fallen Leaves already has image, using the to-be blank. It would just be a wate of time if we had to do all of the other soft-paws images all over again. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I think... I think that we should take over any images that have not been worked on for a while. I would be happy to help with this. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) If I'm correct, most of them are approved. :P Cheetahstar Talk! 20:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) They are, but some aren't, for example Briarlight warrior. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Unapproved Images I've noticed on pages like Leopardstar and Mistystar that their images were never approved, but still put on their pages. There were still quite a few comments that were never improved. pelt length, cross-eyedness, etc. Should someone fix those? Rainlegs Good idea Rainlegs. Yatz, why don't we have tweak week for awhile before anyone starts putting more images for approval? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes indeedy. How 'bout we wait till Feathertail Millie submits her first charart? Besides, she's new. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. When she puts it up for approval, we'll start tweak week. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking we should make a rule that you can only have 3 chararts for approval at once. Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 14:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I also think that we should take over any unapproved images that are on this page. There are only a few, but they can't stay there forever. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 17:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Good point Leopardclaw. BTW, some of these images have been approved, so I think someone should archive them. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you archive things? Cause I'll archive them (I just don't know how...) LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Join May I join? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]Heavystep is invincible... 08:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll add you in. :) Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 21:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 09:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm... we need a elder blank ~Wildbreath Yeeeeaaahhh... we're working on the elder and loner. Cheetahtalk 13:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) We need to make the kit female shorthair blank. :Holly♥ 16:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I made the loner blanks, but they are way too big! I'll make them smaller and upload them tonight or tomorrow! :Holly♥ 00:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Project Join May I join Project Charart? I would love to help this wiki by adding pictures! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 23:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Why sure! I would love to! ^__^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Join Might I join? -- 01:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to reserve Raggedstar's leader image please. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll add you in. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Join, please! Please, Yatz! Let me join! This looks cool, and doesn't seem as strict as WW. Cloudskye 13:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why wouldn't I let you join? You're always welcome here. I'll add you in! :) ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So, now I'm going to get to work on some characters. How many are we allowed to have at a time? Two? Cloudskye 16:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your question, I don't care how many you have up, as long as you work on them. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) NOTICE I have archived all the images that said ' - Approved' into archive 6. If anyone has any complaints that I have done this, please say, and I will undo creating the archive. Also, many pictures still up there have not been worked on for ages. I think we need to take them over. Thank you. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I have also archived some comments, as the comment list seemed to be getting a bit long. Again, if anyone disapproves of the fact that I have done this, I will undo it. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Two Firestars? There are two firestar apprentices. Also, what are we going to do about charats that have not been worked on for a while? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 14:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Yeah, I was thinking the same thing (about both topics). See my post below about the abandoned stuff. And for the Firestar apprentices...I'd say clear the newest one? ~Splashpelt14 (My sig is a failure) Join Can I join this project, please? 20:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Join? May I please join? Also, is there a rules page somewhere? And why do only some blanks have both the long and short haired versions? Do they need to be made still? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Yes you can join. Our project is kinda muddled. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 01:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...... is there anything I can do to help? I'd be more than happy to do anything I could. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 06:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Paleclaw! I you are great at charart! I like making them to ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Honeybreeze's Return!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! I'm baaack! I'm back for one last hurrah! As you might say ;) the reason being...i've been in the charart mood but I cant do anything on warriors wiki sooooooooo. Yup :) Ok lemme reserve a couple...Spottedleaf's Med Cat App, Bluestar's Apprentice, Thrushpelt's Warrior, Tigerstar's Leader, yup that should be it! :D woooooo *confetti* IVE RETURNED FO SOME FUUUN XD 12:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) OH AND CINDERPELTS MED CAT APPP (im obsessed with cinder :D ) 12:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Charart Tutorial Apprentices are allowed to make charart tutorials.... right? I made one and it's on the front page, but I just remembered I'm only an apprentice and I'm not completely sure if I'm allowed to make one. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 18:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ... I'm not even an apprentice. Nobody added my name to the list. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 21:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i will add you in. and i belive the warriors sr.warrriors and leads can make tutorials.... [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It's fine. XD And that's alright with me, but why is there a tutorial by an apprentice and one by someone who's not on the members list then? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) What apprentice made a tutorial and who is not on the list wh made one? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Holly made a tutorial and is an apprentice... I think xD Splashy I've made on and I'm an apprentice and it's on the tutorial list. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Holly and Leopardclaw. Holly isn't on the list though. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 06:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know why apprenttices have tutorials then :\ [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon